Running
by hprandom554
Summary: What if Peyton got pregnant in season one and left to Savannah with out telling anyone? What if sixteen years later she had to come home and her daughter wants to know who her father is? Sorry I'mm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Running

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction. Sorry in advance for any grammar issues.**

summary: what if peyton got pregnant in season one and ran away? What if sixteen years later they return home to help larry after a heartattack and her daughter seeks out to find who her dad is.

* * *

><p>16 years ago<br>_Flashback:Peyton slipped back in her dark skinny jeans as lucas silenty watched was deep in thought when she heard._

_"you know you dont have to leave so soon. Brooke has a project she has to do so she wont be coming over tonight"_

_"Thats the problem Lucas! Your dating Brooke! and sure we have a connection but as long as your dating MY BESTFRIEND this has to stop. we cant just keep hooking up not like this. its wrong and just plain unfair"_

_And with that peyton walked out the door not looking back._

_End of Flashback._

Peyton sat in her bathroom thinking about that night. It was two weeks ago, fourteen days, fourteen LONG days. She hadnt spoken to Lucas since that night. She would talk to Brooke occasionally but not as much, she felt to guilty. And now she felt as guilty as ever and as scared as ever as she looked at that little pink plus sign.

why do they use pink plus signs? can't it be like a frowny face or something? pink plus signs signify something good and this WASN'T GOOD! How was she going to tell Lucas? or Brooke? or anyone else for that matter?

Thats when she decided she wouldn't. the school year was ending, she would just keep it a secret and move at the begining of summer. Savannah was the place to go. Her dad was spending some time there at the port and Jake had just moved there to get away from crazy Nikki.

"Savannah?" she spoke. dosent sound half bad.

As the last two months of school passed she talked to har dad and Jake a little bit about moving to savannah. Both liked the idea, but now the only one that knew about the baby was her dad.

Peyton went on with school and everything went back to normal. She acted like nothing was wrong but soon she had to tell the gang she was moving.

Even though she was trying to act like nothing was wrong Lucas could see through her facade.

"Peyton wait up!"

"what do you want Lucas?" evan though she was trying to act like everything was normal and fine she was still mad at lucas.

"whats going on with you?"

"what are you talking about? everthings fine! we'r... I'M fine!" she quickly caught her self. Shes been refering to herself as a "we're" but only when talking to her dad and to herself.

"Okay whatever you say Peyton, you've just been acting a little off thats all. I wanted to make sure your okay." He could tell something was going on but he didn't want to get into it.

And with that they parted ways and went to class.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is the first chapter of Run. I'm not exactly Positive on where i'm headed with this story, but hopefully its good. Reviews would be much appreciated!<strong>

Love, Hayley


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to say a great big thank you to the three of you that reviewed and everyone that Favorited or added the story to their alerts or anything like that. You all really like made my week I got unbelievably giddy and a little teary eyed every time i got an email regarding this story. I was experiencing a little bit of writer's block but once i started writing it started flowing. Anyways Please enjoy!

So here is chapter two.

* * *

><p>"MOM! I'M HOME!" Anna yelled as she walked in the door and dropped her things on the ground.<br>"Mom?" no answer  
>"Moootherrrr?" this time she heard muffeled sobs coming from the master bedroom.<p>

Anna opened the door to find her mother slumped on the ground next to her bed with Jake trying to calm her down.

"Ohhh My God! mom whats the matter?"

" It.. it's your grandfather.." Peyton slowly spat out tryinng to hold back sobs "he had a heartattack"

"Grandpa Mike?" Mike was Jakes father. Although Jake wasn't Anna's Biological father, which she knew that, she still thought of him as her dad. He was always there for her like all good fathers should. So his dad was like her grandfather. "Oh my God I have to call Jenny and tell her."

"no sweetheart Larry. Your mom's dad. He had a heart attack earlier today." Jake said softely trying not to upset Peyton again.

"Grandpa Larry? I thought you guys barely ever spoke?" Anna said totally oblivious to the fact that Jake just told her her grandfather had a heartattack.

**Flashback**

_Peyton Layed in her hospital bed looking at her perfect newborn daughter. Peyton stared in amazement at her Baby girl wondering how something so messed up could create something so beautiful, and sweet, and just perfect._

_"Anna" she breathed. "My Beautiful Anna"_

_"Thats a perfect name." A deep voice said walking in the room._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Hey babygirl... wellI guess your not a baby anymore...since you have a baby" Larry smiled_

_"Your Here!"_

_" of coarse in here... I wouldnt miss meeting my granddaughter for the world"_

_Peyton just looked at her father speechless. He was supposed to be far out at sea right now._

_"Plus your kinda important to me too kiddo" Larry Joked "So what is my beautiful granddaughters full name anyways?"_

_"Anna Jake Sawyer" she said proudly " Since Jake has been there for me these past couple of months i thought i would make his name her middle name. Do you like it?"_

_"I think its perfect just like her,and you of coarse." he nugded her nose with his thumb."Are you going to tell Lucas?"_

_peyton suddenly got stiff._

_"No" she said flately "I think everyone would just be better of if he didnt know"_

_"Okay if you say so" Larry said but he thought Lucas should know. He thought Peyton was making the wrong decision. But it was Peyton's choice she has to be an adult know._

_**Thirteen Years Later (still in flashback)**_

_"Peyton we need to talk" Larry said walking into the room._

_"Dad I really don't have the time Anna Just left for school and I need to clean up the house some."_

_"I think you need to tell Lucas" he spat out. There was no beating around the bush._

_"WHAT!" Peyton almost choked_

_"She's thirteen now Peyton and she needs to know her father."_

_"She does. his names Jake Jagielski. I dont know if you met him, we've been raising our daughters together for the past thirteen years." Peyton said Sarcastically but also starting to get defensive._

_"No her real father Peyton! The one who helped create her! and she knows Jake is not her biological father, Anna is a teenager now she diserves to know! "_

_"Dammit Dad! When will you put it through that thick skull of yours! I'm not telling Lucas! I've been doing great with out him and I don't need everything all messed up!"_

_Daughter and Father fought for about a half hour more and Larry stormed out the house. It was probably one of the biggest fights Peyton has ever had with her dad._

_For the next three years they only ever saw each other over the holidays or for birthdays._

_**End of Flashback**_

__Then it hit her...like a ton of bricks!

"MOM IM SOO SORRY! Is he okay?" Anna ran over to Peyton and hugged her mom. "what are we going to do?"

" He's in the hospital and stable but he needs to have a stint placed in his heart." she couldn't believe she was saying this next part. "We are going to move back to Tree Hill."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Tree Hill<p>

OH and don't worry there will be more Leyton, Jeyton, Breyton, Brucas, Naley, you name it coming up! and drama haha

p.s. I have some other stories in mind so tell me if you would be interested in others!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long. Last week was Hectic and this week I'm out of town, which is also crazy hectic. I started this chapter almost a week ago but i never finished and tonight I told myself I couldn't go to sleep until it was finished. Anyways sorry for the wait again and my brain is MUSH! I'm so tired,**

** taking car of your two toddler nieces while your infant niece is in the hospital can do that to you. **

**OHH and thank you everyone who reviewed, or added my story to their favorites or alerts! I love you and your incredible! **

* * *

><p>"DAD!" Jenny whinned "It's my senior year i do not want to move!"<p>

"Jennifer Jagielski think about who were doing this for..Peyton. Ya know the woman who has basically been your mother your whole life. She needs our support." Jake reasoned.

"It just sucks dad."

"I know sweetie, but just think about who were doing this for." Jake swept her into a side hug.

**Running  
><strong>

**"**This Sucks!" Anna Barged in the door saying

"what?" Jenny and Jake were stunned Anna seemed so stoked to be going to Tree Hill, finally seeing where her mom and dad,kinda, grew up.

" It just hit me. we have to move! In the middle of the school year! I have to make new friends! and what if I run into him!"

"By him you mean your Biological father?" Jake questioned. He was kinda suprised because she hasnt talked about that topic lately. She stopped asking so much about him once she realized how much it hurt her mom.

"Yeah I mean what if I run into him and I don't know he's my dad! I don't even know his name! dose he know i exist? theres so many questions I dont know the answer to " Anna spoke so fast you almost couldnt understand her.

"Lucas, Lucas Scott. Thats who your Father is. I don't think he knows about you because it was a very sticky situation and I left without saying anything so the situation wouldnt get stickier." Peyton softly said as she walked in the room with tear stained eyes. It was time Anna learned some of the truth. Everyone even Peyton herself was in shock that Peyton was talking about Anna's dad. "He was dating my best friend Brooke off and on when we concieved you so i thought it was best to just not ruin everything. But he was a little suspisious."

"LUCAS SCOTT the author?" Anna was yelling " He's my Father! and he dosent know about me! You just left! I can't believe you!" and with that Anna ran up the stair to her room.

**Running**

_**FlashBack  
><strong>_

_"Only one more week" Peyton muttered to herself, wandering around her half packed room. Her hand was resting fondly on top of her small belly that was slowely growing. "Then we can get out of this hell hole."_

Dont get me wrong Peyton loved Tree Hill but it just wasnt the same anymore. She now had way to many secrets and everything was so complicated.

_*BUZZ* _

_Peyton ran to grab her phone_

Haley: Where are you girly? school started 30 mins. ago. Is everything ok?

"Thats one person I'll definately miss" She thought. Her and Haley may have not started off as great friends but they really have grown to become good ones. Plus Haley was always there for Peyton and she actually cared.

"OH SHIT!" Peyton finally realized she was late for school.

_**Leaving School (Still FlashBack)**_

___"Peyt! Wait up!"_

"Yeah?" Peyton jumped around "Oh hey Lucas. Whats up"

"I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend?" Then it happened. He looked down. And his eyes widened "Uhhmmhh nice shirt? I've never seen you where anything like it before." Lucas tried to plau it off

_Peyton almost always wore tight shirts that exposed some of her mid-drift but today she had a loose tank top that sinched around the waist. There was enough extra material to not squeez her belly but it still didnt look to maternity-esque_

" Thanks I was going for something new today." Peyton tried to deter the question "Well I'm packing but I might be able to fit something in. how bout i text you"

_"Packing? where are you going?" Lucas still glanced down at her stomache from time to time. He knew something was up. Normally it was completely flat, and it looked like her boobs have gotten bigger. Maybe it was just the shirt._

"I'm moving Lucas, DUHH I'm graduating early and thats what most people do when they graduate. I'm just doing it right after I graduate."

"Ohh where to?"

"Savannah, they have SCAD, Jake lives there, and my dads there alot."

"ohh" Lucas just staired blankely. He was shocked. He could think of absolutely nothing to say.

"Well I got to get going Luke, see ya around."

_"Bye Peyton." He said as she walked away. then he thought "what is she pregnant?... noo couldnt be"_

_**End of FlashBack  
><strong>_

Anna's room was a golden yellowish color and she had green, yellow, orange, and purple bedspread with an abstract design of flowers all over it. One wall had all of Peyton's Records and CDs, like her old room in high school. The other walls had Peyton's old art work on them.

"Anna I'm sorry" as Peyton walked in she looked at her old artwork and relived all of those moments.

" I know. But you should have told him." Anna looked up from her drawing. She was definately artistic like her mother. "This is just a really sucky situation."

"I know baby." Peyton hugged her.

**Running  
><strong>

It's been two weeks and everything was in the Uhual. Peyton and Jake were checking to see if they left anything important behind. They were going to come back and get everything soon, but for now they were only bring the neccecities.

"Pile in" Jake Yelled up the staires

"K dad we were just saying goodbye to our rooms" the girls said as ther were walking down.

"geez girls, its not like were selling the place. It will always be here for when you need it" Peyton said as she was grabing the last box.

" Yeah but still I'm gunna miss coming home to this place everyday" said Jenny

"Me too! we grew up in this house!" Anna chimmed in getting a little choaked up along the way.

"Well we have a six hour car ride ahead of us, we better get going" Jake spoke

And with that they all climbed into their cars and drove off. Anna and Jenny couldnt help but cry a little as the drove past their high school, H. V. Jenkins High School, for one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, chapter 3! Please Review! It is ya'lls reviews that give me inspiration and make me want to update. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter YAYYY. So first off HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!. I'm am so thankful for all of you! To show my gratitude I made a longer chapter! Tell me if you like these longer chapters cause if you do I'll start doing them more often.**

**In this chapter we figure out what Lucas has been up to! **

**I apologize in advance for anything strange going on I've been kinda scatterbrained lately and I didn't proof read it because I'm tired but wanted to put this chapter up before I wen to bed.**

**Uhm I suppose im gonna stop blabbering now and let ya'll get to reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucas Pulled up to Brooke's house in his new sand colored 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee. Brookes Home was a pretty large two-story southern home. It had white washed bricks and of course a red door. There was a wrap around porch and big wooden deck that led to a spacious back yard.<p>

"Olivia, Andrew!" Lucas yelled from the door way

"DADDY'S HERE!" Shouted Andrew as he came tumbling down the stairs.

"Hey Buddy! How have you been?"

"Awfum! Yesterday we spent the whole day at the park and Momma even got us ice scream! I got Superman kinda cause it's the best!" Adrew said with excitement and full of enthusism.

Andrew Davis Scott, or Drew was six years old. He had Brooke's dark brown hair and Lucas' big gray-blue eyes. He was very athletic and lived to play basket ball just like his Daddy and Uncle Nathan. He didn't get his Mom's dimples but he did inheret her bubbly outgoing personality. He was very tall for his age.

"Thats great! now wheres that sister of yours?" Lucas questioned

"In here Luke! Livi is just helping finish this cake!" Shouted Brooke

Lucas swept Andrew up and happily jogged to the beautiful kitchen. His favorite days were days he got to spend with his kids. There was nothing like waking up in the morning knowing you your to see you beautiful happy childrens smiling faces.

Lucas and Brooke got married 14 years ago at the beginning of college. They had Livi two years after that and then 6 years later they had Drew. Some would say they had the perfect family. Both were sucessful, the two kids were both happy and healthy, but one day Brooke and Lucas woke up and just weren't happy. They loved each other but were they still in love? After ALOT of talking both decided they should get a divorce. It was a tough decision especially since Drew was only three but it was important for the happiness and wellbeing of everyone in the family.

Some how Lucas and Brooke remained really close. Its funny how Lucas seemed to be the one guy and ex could stay friends with.

"There's my girl's" Lucas walked in smiling

"Hey Peanut!" He greated Olivia with a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Hey Dad! How have you been?" Olivia hugged back

Olivia Roe Scott or Livi, what everyone called her was very mature for her young age of twelve. She grew up alot when her parents got a divorce, even though she was only about nine at the time. Livi had Lucas' golden blonde hair, sports skills and height. She was quite tall for her age. She also had Brookes beautiful hazel eyes, her adorable dimples, and she had fashion skills and cheered. Livi also inhereted Lucas' shyness which was odd since she was a cheerleader. Livi was pretty popular, the Scott name didn't hurt. Plus her mom was Brooke Davis, and Livi was GORGEOUS!

"Hi Pretty Girl!" Lucas side hugged Brooke since she was baking still

"Hey Luke" Brooke leaned into the hug

Both Brooke and Lucas looked almost the same as in high school. Brooke only aged a little and now had her hair cut in a short bob. Lucas now had scruff on his chin and was starting to gray a little but it looked sexy on him.

"Were almost ready to go let me just put this cake away and grab the cookies I baked for Drew's game" Brooke said while wipping her hands on her shirt. " HAH now i have to get a new shirt too, I'll be right back" She then disapeared into her room.

" Do you guys have your stuff packed cause your spending the night at my house." Lucas asked his kids.

"yeah, were gunna go get our bags" Livi answered for the both of them

" Okay... Make sure you have something nice to change into cause were going out to dinner after the game" Hollered Lucas up the stairs

Lucas went to sit on the couch and remenised on when he and Brooke were still married. He 4knew it wa better for everybody to be divorced but he still missed her and missed seeing his kids everyday.

**Running**

Peyton tried to walk through the hallway to put towels away, but she had to dodge the objects flying in between Anna and Jenny's rooms. Larry's heart attack was bad enough to cause him to be in assisted living for the rest of his life so he gave the housse to Peyton and Jake.

Anna got Peyton's old room which she thought was amazing. Jenny got the room across the hall which she painted Tiffany blue and had a choclate brown accent wall. Her whole room decor was either blue, brown, or cream colored. Peyton got the master bedroom and left the same as it always was, for now. Jake got what used to be the guest bedroom, its the same size of the master bedroom and he just kept it the same also.

Peyton and Jake were not married and werent even dating anymore. the just lived together and raised their girls together. They were just best friends. Everyone thought it was wierd but they thought it was perfectly normal.

"How's the room's coming along girls?" peyton asked while walking back past the rooms.

"Great!" Both answered in unison

"Can we go exploring soon?" Jenny questioned

"Yea! Please Pleaseeeee! I'm bored!" Anna chimmed in

"Fine but be back by dinner time I think you dad wants to go out to eat"

"K" They yelled while running down the staires and grabbed the keys

**Running**

"Look a Basketball Game!" Anna said pointing to the slightly runned down court that ran along side the river. "It seemes to be the city wide sport of Tree Hill. "

"HAH I know right" Jenny said " wanna get out and watch it they look good."

The girls got out and walked towards the small area of bleachers.

"They do look good jeez" Anna said. The boys were good they ranged from the ages of six to ten an played at the level of atleast a thirteen year old

"HAH look at that girl over there. She looks kinda like a little you." Jenny said while pointing to Livi, not realizing who she was.

"Thats creepy she does look like me, sorta!" Anna responded

"WIERD!" they said in unison. It was something they have picked up over the years.

**Running **

"Jake I worried" Peyton said into his chest as they sat on the couch watching some T.V.

"Why Peyt?" He responded

"The girls are out exploring. What if they run into him? I mean Anna looks alot like him. Somebodys going to notice. I've spent 16 basically running from this and I can't run anymore." She rambled. "I'm scared!"

"It's gunna be okay Peyton I promise"

"How can you promise that?" she said looking into his eyes

"I Just can" He said and then kissed her forehead indearingly

Peyton layed her head on his chest and let out a large sigh. Jake stroked her hair studying the curls he loved to much.

_**FlashBack**_

___Peyton sat at lunch with her friend Alissa who was also a single mom. Anna was five at the time._

"How's Anna?" Alissa asked

"She's good but the older she gets the more and more she looks like her father." said Peyton

" How so? I don't think she looks like Jake."

"No her Biological father." Peyton explained

"Oh sometimes I forget that Jake isnt her real father, since he's been around as long as I'v known you" Said Alissa

" It's cool. It's a common mistake."

"I think Anna Looks like you. I mean what does she have from her father?" Alissa was asking

"Well we did have similar features, But she has his Hair color the dirty blonde color. They have the same exact eyes, She even does this squinty brooding thing he used to do. She has his nose just in a smaller scale, and she got his butt." Peyton laughed at that last part.

"WOW" was all Alissa said

"I know sometimes I feel like she got nothing from me." Admitted Peyton

_**End of FlashBack**_

__The Girls were watching the game when they noticed a gorgeous brunette selling baked goods and stuff over at the other end of the court.

"YUMMM BROWNIES!" exclaimed Anna

"Dude do you know who that is? OH MY GOD! Do you see who she's next to?" Jenny said with excitement.

"No "Dude"" Anna said mimicking Jenny "But I do know I want a brownie "

"Thats Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott" Anna said in a DUHH voice

"Who and Who? OH MY GOD SCOTT! My Boilogical fathers last name is Scott." _  
><em>

"Brooke Davis the Fashion Designer and Haley James Scott the Singer. God your so out of it! and maybe she's related to you! Lets go get food and maybe find out" Jenny Said

The girls got off the bleachers and saw a bunch of kids that looked similar to Anna walk over to the two women.

"Anna all those kids look similar to you. Creepy!" Jenny was observing all the kids.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" Haley said

"Uhh..." Jenny began

"OLIVIA ROE SCOTT" "JAMES LUCAS SCOTT" both women yelled cutting her off

Anna and Jenny looked at each other.

"what?" Livi said "we were only playing"

"well play nicely with your little cousins you should know better" Brooke repremanded

"And Jamie why arent you coaching with your father and uncle, like your supposed to." said Haley

"Sorry." Jamie Said

"I'm Sorry, what can I get for you" Brooke said and finally took a good look at Anna "uhmm your not from here are you? I've never seen you two before."

"Do ya'll have brownies?" Anna asked " and no is it that easy to see" she slightly laughed at the last part

"Yes we do! and no it's just I've never seen you guys before and Tree Hill is a small town." Brooke said "But you both do look familiar. Are you all related to anyone from here."

"We'll have two" Jenny said with a smile

"Yeah our Dad, but not my biological Dad, and our Mom, but not her biological Mom, used to live here." Anna said proudly.

"Plus her biological dad lives here we think" Jenny added in quickly.

Anna elbowed Jenny in the side , and her phone rings. Jenny also grabbed the brownies and paid.

_(Peyton on phone)_

"Hello? "

_"Anna Jake Sawyer where in the world are you and Jenny?"_

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" Anna said with sarcasm

Haley and Brooke looked at each other.

_"Lay off the sarcasm missy, and where are ya'll we have dinner."_

"Sorry Mom, were at this cute court by the river, we'll come home."

_"OHH the river court I used to love it there, and hurry up I miss my girls."  
><em>  
>"Hah okay Mom see you in a bit, love you."<p>

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Jenny yelled into the phone.

_"Bye girlies!" _

Anna hung up and looked at Brooke and Haley. Both had pale faces and looked like dear in headlights.

" are ya'll okay, it looks like you've seen a ghost." Anna said confused.

"ahhemm. yeah sorry were just uhh yeah." Haley and Brooke both mumbled

"Well we gotta go." Anna said

"Parents are waiting." Jenny chimmed in.

They both walked away towards the car.

"Did you see their faces? talk about wierd" said Jenny

"Yeah and some of their last names were Scott."

"I know right! One was James LUCAS SCOTT." Jenny added emphasis on the Lucas Scott.

They climbed into their little white Acura and drove home.

"Peyton?" Haley asked confused "Her mom is Peyton Sawyer? Peyton Sawyer is back in town?"

Haley was in shock. She hasn't seen this girl in almost over 16 years. Now she has two teenege daughters, and in town

"Also that Anna girl looked like an older Livi. Wierd right?" Brooke said also in shock

"To be honest she looked like Lucas." Haley said.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! whats gonna happen now? haha <strong>

**well tell me if you like the longer chapter and if you like what I got going on with Lucas. Oh and do you guys like the idea of having at least one flashback per chapter?**

** I was going to say something else but I forgot. **

**Well Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know it's been basically forever since I last updated and I am truly sorry for that. My life has just been really hectic. Last week I got about 15 hours of sleep total and I was sick. well I'll stop complaining and let ya'll read. **

**P.S. I'm sorry it's so short but I just really wanted to update the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I thought it might be usefull if I put the adults jobs here. Ya know so you can have a little insight into there jobs.<br>**

**WARNING: These are only the adult I know for a fact I will have in the story more might come I don't know yet.**

**Peyton: Part time owner of Red Bedroom Record. It's in Savannah but she is able to run it from home. She will get an office in Tree Hill though**

**Jake: He used to work at the ports in Savannah. ( I live in Savannah and I know the ports are a major employer, plus they make alot of money. ) Currently applying for jobs in the construction area. **

**Lucas: Author/Coach/Teacher. Coaches Tree Hill Ravens with Nate and Teaches English Lit. (At my school if your a coach you also teach something, granted most just teach Gym. But I think he would be a good Lit teacher.)**

**Brooke: Owner of Clothes over Bros and stay at home mom. How she does both? Shes Brooke DUHH!**

**Haley: English Teacher. ( like season 6 )**

**Nate: In the NBA but thinking about retiring since he is in his 30's and is worried about his back. Also helps coach the Ravens.**

**Karen: Owns and Runs Karen's Cafe and Tric.**

**Larry: Works at the ports but is retiring.**

**Thats all the adults I'm positive will be in it Folks! well at least play a major role.**

"Took you long enough" Peyton ran up to the girls and gave them a big bear hug. " OHHH I missed you guys!"

"Hah we missed you too mom but we were only gone for a couple of hours" . Peytons had a sour boozy smell to her breathe, it only got that smell on special occasions like holidays. The girls didn't care on those occasions, of coarse because everyone was drinking a little.

Both Jenny and Anna eyed Jake with confusion. He mouthed "She might have had a couple to many coctails." Anna got suddenly worried. The last time Peyton drank like that was when Anna was 10 and Lucas was in Savannah for a signing and they saw eachother. Anna was worried, to say the least

_FlashBack  
><em>

_"Momma!" Anna yelled running in the house.  
><em>

_"MOMZZZZIEEEE" Jenny did the same. She called Peyton "Momzie" because she wasnt her real mom but it seemed like it.  
><em>

_"A.J., Jen. Jen." Peyton returned in the same yelling naggy tone the girls had. _

_"We HAVE to go to the mall today!" Jenny said full of excitement putting extra emphasis on have._

_"And why is that?" Peyton crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one leg._

"just books for school." Anna stated simply

_"From Barnes and Noble." Jenny added in_

_"When do you need them by?" Peyton seemed to know the answer already_

_"Tomorrow!" The girls said in unison_

_"Oh. and why am I only hearing about this now?" Peyton smirked_

_Jenny and Anna Looked at each other and shrugged. "We dont know" Jenny spoke softly." _

_"Fineee." Peyton dragged out. "Go hop in the car. Let me grab my purse." Peyton grabed her purse and left a note for Jake._

_Babe, _

_Girlies had to get some books for school. Were at barnes and noble . Call me. Or better yet meet us there and we can go out to dinner after. we will probably be there for a while. _

_Love you, Peyt. _

_They arived at the store around 4:30 and there was a big crowd. Peyton looked at it puzzled because things like that never happened in Savannah but then she just shrugged it off. _

_"Okay girls go look for your books and I'm going to look around. There's a book I've been looking for. Call me if you cant find me and need anything." Peyton also wanted to know what the crowd was about. _

_"OKAY!" The girls skipped_

_She started looking to see what all the fuss was when she saw it then she heard it. _

_"Peyton? Peyton Sawyer?" It was his voice it had to be plus she saw his picture on the poster next to the table. Keep calm sawyer she told herself. _

_"Lucas Scott! She said turning around with a smile." _

_"How have you been." He gave her a hug that made her feel like she was in high school again. _

_"I've been great!" She lied. Sure she's been good, but great? It's been a tough past couple of years. well ten years exactly. _

_"Thats great!" Lucas said sincerly. "Listen i'm going to do this signing real quick and if your still here we can grab a coffee."_

_"Uh..." _

_"wonderful" Lucas cut her off. _

_What did I just do? she thought. Lucas sat down and Peyton sighed. She got butterflies. How could this happen. Not again! No! She was not going to fall under the Scott charm again. Not this time besides she was with Jake now, and she loved him._

_Lucas looked up from the book he was signing and winked at Peyton. Oh god there they go again. The butterfllies. _

_"Hey Beautiful." She heared behind her. _

_She crashed back into reality but in a good way. The biggest cheesiest smile grew on her face._

_"Hi baby!" She swiftly turned around and smashed her lips on him. He grinned through the kiss. Their fingers interlocked. "I missed you !" peyton spoke as they still kissed._

_Jake stopped kissing her and stared into her deep green eyes. "I missed you too." He took a second to look her over. He couldnt believe how lucky he was to be with her. "Now wheres those girls of ours?" Ours, Peyton could never get tired of hearing that._

_"In the children's section looking for their books." _

_"Then why are you ove..." Jake was cut off by_

_"Jake Jagielski!" Lucas basically shouted. Jake eyed Peyton with confusion and concern. Peyton just shrugged. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN <em>**

**_Lucas is back._**

**_Well there you go. Tell me what you think. Oh and tell me what you want me to flashback on in the future that would be a BIG help. Again sorry it was so short. _**

**_xoxo Hayley _**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW_! _I am so truly sorry that I haven't updated in what over a month? I know I am a terrible person. I just lost inspiration. I am oh so so sorry! I do hope however I can post the next chapter later this week... on an positive note One Tree Hill returned today! did you guys watch it? what did you think? were you in love with Chris Keller as much as I was? Anyways here is the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Jake was extremely unsure about the situation. "Hey Luke!" He tried to insert enthusiasim into his speech. "How have you been man?"<em>

_"Great man! I got married, to Brooke, and have a beautiful daughter, Olivia Roe, and were expecting our second child this November. Not to mention I am now a published author." Lucas beemed with pride and Peyton was happy for him. She was sad cause that could have been her married and all, but she was still happy for him. It was a bitter-sweet moment. "Enough about me, how are you guys? It's been how long? I havent seen you guys since when? Junior Year? God I missed Ya'll." Lucas was rambeling. Peyton wasnt sure if it was due to not seeing them for so long or nervousness. _

_"Were great.." _

_"MOM!" Peyton was interupted by Anna. She grew beyond nervous. Hopefully Lucas wont notice how she resembles him so much or the fact that she's ten and they last saw eachother ten years ago. _

_"Jenny?" Lucas looked at Anna with amazement thinking she was Jenny. _

_"No? Anna? Who are you?" Anna looked at Lucas as if he were stupid, Jenny was obviously a year and a half older than she. _

_"I'm Lucas Scott." He proclaimed. _

_Lucas didn't have a chance to finish when he heared "Lucas! It's time for you to start your next session of signing." His editor Lindsey said_

_"Okay" Lucas said over his shoulder "What are you guys doing in an hour I'd love to take ya'll out for dinner." _

_"Oh we'd love to but its getting late and the girls havent started their homework yet." Jake knew Peyton was getting nervous about the whole situation and thought it was time to end her agony. "Anna how bout you go get your sister."_

_"Alright, I understand. Well Ya'll dont be strangers and come visit some time." Lucas said and gave them hugs. _

_"We'll try." Peyton finally stepped in _

_Lucas returned to his signing and Peyton finally let out a much needed deep breathe. At least he's happy and she didnt want to ruin that. _

**End of FlashBack**

A week passed and It was time for the girls to start school at Tree Hill High School. Anna was going in as a Junior and Jenny a Senior. They were never the "new kid" so both girls were nervous. Going to a new school in a new town in the middle of the school year. Would they make friends? Would people look at them funny? How many times would they have to explain their life story?

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Peyton shouted up the stairs. "I can't believe they are going to Tree Hill High! I mean like we went there. I wonder if any of the old teachers are there." Peyton was jumping around the house incredibly excited. Jake just staired with amazement.

"Peyt. C A L M down." You're acting like it's their first day of school. EVER. or something."

"Well I think it's pretty damn cool. kill joy." she rolled her eyes playfully

Jake grinned. "Yes it's cool. But you arent worried?"

"Yeah I'm worried. I'm more than worried I'm scared shitless! but right now excited trumps scared."

"I'm proud of you Peyton. You are the strongest woman I know. Not many people can do what you do and be as strong as you are."

Peyton staired into his eyes with sincerity. "Thank You Jake. You know I love you right?" she hugged him and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on her head and hugged her back.

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer."

"K mom we're off." Anna said in a quick breath as the girls made their way down the stairs.

Peyton and Jake broke away from their hug "alright I'm gunna go visit grandpa in the hospital, look at offices for rent, and then me and your dad have a meeting with the principle and both of yours teachers. So we probably wont see you both until 4 ish." Peyton explained her day.

"There should be some food in the pantry, for after school. I know we need to go grocery shopping." Jake added.

"Kay!" Jenny shouted running to grab the car keys. "I get to drive!"

"ugggghhhhhh! You always get to drive!" groaned Anna

"I grabbed the keys first, and I'm older." she reasoned.

"fiiinnnneeeeeeeee. lets goooo." Anna dragged out her words.

"Bye! We Love You!" Peyton yelled as they walked out the house

"Be safe!" Jake addded in

* * *

><p>The girls exited the principals office examining their schedules.<p>

"Lane, Myers, Burzumato, Hall, Scott." Jenny listed off her teachers.

"Morgan, McDowel, Howard, Wilson, Smith, Scott." Anna responded with her list. It was a tradition. Every single time they got a schedule they shared teachers.

"Scott? do we have the same teacher?"Jenny double checked her light pink sheet of paper.

Anna did the same. " I have for American Literature, I thought you already took American Lit. last year?"

"Ohhhh! that's it I Mr. Scott, British Lit."

"Wait Scott? Like Lucas Scott? As in my 'Bio-Dad'? I mean how many Scotts can there be in this tiny town? Is Mrs. Scott his wife? What? Oh god? This can't happen..." Anna ranted on and on.

Jenny started to chuckle at her sisters insanity.

"Are you laughing?" Anna eyed her up and down.

"Calm down coo coo banannas! I'll use my investigative skills to find out. For now lets go to class."

"Okay, fine, meet you by the car at three I get dibs on driving."

"Fine, but only because I love you butthead." Jenny joked

"whatever buttmuncher, I love you too." the girls quickly hugged and went off to class.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm here to see Larry Sawyer."<p>

The small, freckled, red-head looked up from her computer screen. " Okay and may I ask who you might be?"

"oh, I'm Peyton Sawyer his daughter."

"Peyton! I've heared alot about you!" The nurse said enthusiastically. Peyton just uncomfortably chuckled, unsure of how to respond. "he's in room 360"

"Okay thank you!" Peyton walked from the desk and quickly approached the room. Her eyes widened in astonishment. Her dad was in his bed flirting with a very familiar, but now somewhat older, brunette. "Karen?" she muttered in disbelief

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dunnnn...<strong>

**So what did you guys think? **

**I know it wasn't very long but hey! it's a chapter! **

**Sorry about the nicknames if you didn't like them... they are just the kind of nicknames me and my sisters use. **

_**real quick !**_

**Leyton or Jeyton? I can swing either way but I want to write what ya'll want to read and is there any characters you all want to see? **

**let me know ASAP! **

**the more you review the more inspiration I get!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Will you guys ever forgive me for taking so long to update? I'm soo sorry, school and working are kicking my butt! Thank you_ everyone_ for all the updates! I will try to update no later than this time next week. My goal is to update atleast once a week now. Also sorry the chapter is so short! **

**Oh and it was almost unanimous that ya'll want Leyton as end game, so I will make that happen. However it wont be an easy ride and we will have some Jeyton along the way (please don't hate me). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Speak of the Devil!" Larry Sawyer looked at the door and saw is tall, blonde, baby girl. No matter how much they dissagreed on various subject she was still and would always be his peanut.<p>

"OH MY GRACIOUS! PEYTON! Look at you all grown up!" Karen was so excited to see her. The two hadent seen each other in years. probably since Anna was born. Karen of course knew very little of Anna.

"Hey Daddy, Hey Karen!" Peyton greeted the two as calmly as she could. She sucessfully came across as calm and collected but on the inside she was screaming. "I just wanted to stop by and say hey. Jake and I have a conference with Anna and Jen's teachers in about a half an hour."

Larry smiled at his daughter. He was so proud of the woman she had become. Peyton was so kind and caring and light up whend she said even a word about Anna or Jenny.

"What school are the girls going to? How old are they now?" Karen looked to Peyton.

"Jen is 17 and Anna is 16! Both just started Tree Hill High today."

"Oh wow they are almost adults! It seems like that was you, Lucas, and the gang just yesterday."

With the mention of Lucas Peyton's heart beated ten times it's normal rate and her hands got clammy. She loved Jake but they established long ago that they just work better as friends. They will always be there for eachother but as friends. It was easier that way. Lucas however was her first love. His name still gave her goose bumps, even with the time gap.

"Yeah isn't it crazy! I feel so old!"

"Honey how do you think that makes us feel? We're grandparents." Larry interjected.

Peyton and Karen chuckled. "Sorry Daddy."

The three carried on small talk for about half an hour until it was time for Peyton to get going and meet up with Jake to go to the school. "Well this was fun but it's time for me to go." Peyton stood up and walked over to hug Larry and Karen.

"Bye Babygirl! I love you."

"Bye Peyton, I'll see you later." and in moments Peyton was on her way to conquer Tree Hill High.

* * *

><p>Jake pulled into the parking lot and found the comet. He pulled next to it and hopped out of his blue ford pick-up. As he walked into the building he saw a very nervous peyton down the hall fidgeting with her shirt and tapping her toes. "Hey blondie!" Jake was also nervous but was better at concealing it.<p>

"Hey, lets get this over with!" Peyton interlocked their arms and walked into room 126.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke what are you doing in this conference?" Haley walked over to Lucas in confusion. They both taught english so they never were in the same conference.<p>

"This couple has two kids, you have one in your class I have one in the other." Just then the door opened and a couple walked through the door, but it wasn't just anna couple.

"Peyton? Jake?" Haley and Lucas spat out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Review please!<strong>


End file.
